Don´t cry, my love
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Uma tragédia acontece e Quatre só não cai com ela porque alguém muito especial está ao seu lado. Yaoi de Duo e Quatre, angst, oneshot.


**Don't Cry, My Love**

...o...

Duo se levantou assim que Quatre apontou no corredor:

- Quatre... Como ela está? – perguntou, cauteloso.

- Em coma... – Quatre estava com os olhos inchados, de tanto chorar, olheiras e uma aparência lastimável: seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e suas roupas todas amassadas – Os médicos... disseram que... que há grandes chances dela... não sobreviver.

Iria viera passar as festividades de fim de ano com seu irmão caçula. Ambos estavam muito felizes, pois não se viam há algum tempo, mas, na noite anterior, quando Iria voltava do cinema, um homem embriagado chocou seu carro contra o dela, que "voou" em direção a um poste. O homem morreu na hora, já que não usava cinto-de-segurança, sendo arremessado para longe, e ela foi internada em um hospital, gravemente ferida.

Quatre estava desesperado e só conseguira se controlar há pouco tempo atrás. Duo, que telefonara para o amigo, ficou sabendo do acidente e correu para o hospital. O moreninho queria avisar aos outros, pois sabia que quanto mais amigos estivessem ao lado de Quatre, melhor ele se sentiria. Entretanto, Wu Fei e Sally moravam em outra colônia e Heero e Trowa estavam viajando, então só sobrara ele para oferecer seu "ombro amigo" ao loirinho.

O jovem árabe voltou a chorar, fraquinho. Duo envolveu seus ombros com um braço:

- Tenha fé, Quatre. Também existem chances dela sobreviver, olhe por esse lado.

O loirinho secou suas lágrimas com a mão.

- Vá um pouco para a sua casa, você precisa descansar...

- Não, eu não vou conseguir descansar com a minha irmã aqui!

- Eu entendo que seja difícil, Quat, mas você está desde ontem à noite aqui, mais um tempinho e vão fazer 24 horas que você está nesse hospital, sem comer, sem dormir.

- Eu não vou sair do lado da Iria!

- Quatre, se você continuar assim, vai acabar desmaiando. Tenho certeza que Iria não ia gostar disso. – o moreninho tentava ser compreensivo.

- Duo, eu não vou deixá-la sozinha! – o loirinho protestou.

Duo ergueu as mãos, colocando-as no rosto de Quatre, e o encarou, sério:

- Quatre, eu sou seu amigo, só quero o seu bem. Por isso, você vai, sim, pra casa.

- Duo, eu n...

- Q, eu acho que você não me entendeu: você vai pra casa. Tá bem? Você toma um banho, come alguma coisa, dorme um pouquinho, depois você volta. – Duo falou manso, acariciando a face rubra do loirinho – A Iria não ficará sozinha, ela está "em boas mãos". Agora, vamos, que já está anoitecendo.

- Tá bem... Duo.

- Ótimo, vamos.

Eles se dirigiram à recepção e avisaram que estavam indo. Como o motorista de Quatre fôra embora há algumas horas atrás, para descansar, eles foram no carro do moreno. Duo abriu a porta do passageiro para Quatre se sentar, seguindo para o banco do motorista. Colocou o seu cinto, mas percebeu que o amigo estava tão distraído que nem se lembrara disso, então debruçou-se sobre ele, sentindo seu agradável perfume, e pegou na ponta do cinto, puxando-o e fazendo o outro notar o que acontecia. Sorriu para Quatre e, depois de colocar-lhe o cinto, começou a dirigir.

Fizeram boa parte do percurso em silêncio, Duo bem que tentava conversar, mas Quatre permanecia calado. O loirinho estava muito abalado, já não bastava tudo que lhe acontecera na guerra, ainda tinha que correr o risco de perder a sua amada irmã? (1) Não agüentando mais tanta angústia, desatou a chorar e, colocando a mão sabre a de Duo, pediu:

- Duo... Por favor... E-eu n-não quero ir pra casa...

O moreninho podia sentir a suave mão de Quatre sobre a sua, apertando-a. Ah, como gostava daquela sensação! Mas, ao ouvir a voz chorosa do amigo, voltou à realidade e tratou de acalmá-lo:

- Tudo bem, Quat, eu te levo pro meu apartamento, ok? – falou, suavemente.

Quatre balançou a cabeça, concordando. No fundo, não queria voltar pra casa porque ela lhe trazia boas e más lembranças e, com certeza, se começasse a se recordar de todas elas, acabaria por ficar mais desesperado e triste do que já estava. Ainda bem que podia contar com Duo, seu melhor amigo.

Depois de um tempo, chegaram ao prédio onde Duo morava. Assim que estacionou, saiu do carro e foi ajudar o amigo a se levantar, envolvendo-o com um dos braços, como se quisesse passar-lhe segurança. Os dois pararam à frente da cabine do porteiro:

- Duo, Quatre está bem? – Leopold, o porteiro, perguntou.

Como ele e os outros pilotos visitavam bastante Duo e, como este vivia falando deles, os empregados do prédio já os conheciam e até conversavam.

- Não muito, Leopold. Por favor, não deixe ninguém nos incomodar.

- Sim, senhor.

Os dois subiram de elevador. Quatre estava controlando seu choro, mas, assim que entraram no apartamento do moreninho, começou a chorar compulsivamente.

- Calma, Quat, não fique assim, por favor. – Duo pedia.

O loirinho estava realmente nervoso, até tremia. Duo estava meio "perdido", queria muito ajudar o amigo, mas não sabia como. Pensou nas coisas que podia fazer e, então, propôs:

- Vamos, vem tomar um banho, enquanto eu te faço um chazinho. O que acha, hein? A água vai te deixar mais relaxadinho, sim? – Duo fala de um modo muito doce.

Quatre apenas balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Duo, auxiliando-no, o leva ao banheiro.

- Pronto, Quat, eu vou encher a banheira. – Duo começou a colocar água na banheira enquanto Quatre ficava parado, ainda chorando forte.

Depois disso, Duo voltou ao amigo e parou à sua frente. Levou suas mãos, timidamente, até a camisa do loirinho e a retirou delicadamente, colocando-a no cesto de roupa suja, em seguida se ajoelhou e, pedindo para o outro se apoiar em seu ombros, retirou seus tênis e sua meias, colocando as meias junto com a camisa e o tênis num canto do banheiro. Quatre chorava muito e isto estava preocupando o moreninho.

- Não, não chora. – falou suavemente e voltou a ajoelhar-se.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo ao tirar-lhe a calça e, logo após, sua cueca. Duo, rapidamente, deu-lhe as costas, para colocar as duas últimas peças de roupa no cesto, já que não queria que o loirinho visse como ele estava corado, na verdade, Duo até tremia, seu coração estava disparado. Contudo, tentou permanecer indiferente, seu amigo precisava de seu apoio agora. Então, segurou em seu fino quadril e o levou à banheira, ajudando-o a se acomodar nela, depois foi até o armário e, abrindo uma gavetinha, pegou um sal de banho calmante e o colocou na água. Se agachou ao seu lado e fez uma leve massagem em seu peito alvo, querendo aclamá-lo, acariciando seu cabelo macio:

- Você vai ficar bem?

- Vou... Obrigado.

Duo sorriu:

- Está bem, eu vou pegar uma roupa pra você e preparar o jantar. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

O loirinho assentiu e ele se foi. Apesar de todo aquele sofrimento, Quatre não podia negar o quão bom Duo estava sendo, não sabia como estaria a uma hora dessas sem ele por perto. Jamais se esqueceria disso.

Ficou mais um pouquinho ali, lavando-se. Enquanto isso, Duo punha água para ferver, pretendia fazer um chá de camomila, ao mesmo tempo em que preparava uma sopa instantânea de legumes que Quatre adorava. Sentia um aperto no coração por vê-lo daquele jeito, jurou que faria de tudo para alegrá-lo.

Foi até seu quarto e separou algumas roupas, pegou uma toalha extra e levou-a ao banheiro. Bateu na porta levemente, entrando:

- Tudo bem?

O menino balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas sua expressão dizia exatamente o contrário. Sorriu docemente, prestativo:

- Quer uma ajudinha? – encaminhou-se a ele.

Quatre levantou-se e Duo o evolveu com a toalha, ajudando-o a sair da banheira e levando-o ao seu quarto. Pararam próximos à cama e Duo começou a secá-lo. O loirinho sentia-se cansado, por isso aceitava de bom grado todo o cuidado e mimo que o amigo lhe dispensava. O moreninho estava meio constrangido, mas controlou-se ao máximo e, por fim, terminou com o que fazia. Colocou a toalha sobre a cama e pegou o pijama que separara, vestindo-o. Ele era verde claro, o que fazia Duo tentar lembrar-se do por quê de tê-lo comprado, uma vez que tons claros não lhe agradavam.

- Pronto, agora você está limpinho. – sorriu, bagunçando os fios loiros do menino, que não conseguiu evitar um meio sorriso.

Tirou a toalha da cama e a depositou em seu ombro, retirou os lençóis do colchão e, segurando Quatre pelo braço, ajudou-o a se deitar, cobrindo-o em seguida e ajeitando seu travesseiro.

- Já estou trazendo seu jantar, tá?

- Não estou com fome... – Quatre sabia que parecia ingrato e se arrependia por isso.

- Mas você vai comer. Além do mais, a minha sopa tá uma delícia. – gabou-se – Quatre, não quero te deixar sozinho sabendo que está chorando desse jeito. Então, você pode me prometer que vai tentar se acalmar?

- Eu prometo. – na verdade, já estava mais calmo agora.

Duo sorriu e, ao sair do quarto, escutou Quatre chamá-lo. Voltou-se para o amigo.

- Obrigado, Duo. – Quatre sorriu, sincero.

Retribuiu o sorriso, era óbvio que faria qualquer coisa por ele e estava adorando cuidar do menino.

- Faria qualquer coisa por um amigo. – muito embora o quisesse de outra forma.

Sorrindo mais uma vez se retirou. Voltou à cozinha e desligou a boca do fogão da chaleira, remexeu nos armários, colocando sobre a mesa uma bandeja; em cima desta depositou uma xícara de porcelana, dois pratos fundos e duas colheres. Com cuidado para não se queimar pôs o chá na xícara e, sabendo que o amigo gostava das coisas bem doces, acabou colocando quatro colheres de açúcar. Logo após a sopa ficou pronta, então despejou um pouco nos pratos. Guardou o pouco que sobrara da sopa no forno e levou os apetrechos sujos para a pia, logo em seguida segurou bem a bandeja e foi, equilibrando-se, até o quarto.

Assim que o viu, Quatre sentou-se, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama, enquanto levava o pulso direito aos olhos para secá-los. O rostinho ainda estava vermelho, mas parecia que a situação tinha se amenizado.

- O papá tá pronto! – entrou, sorrindo para tentar animá-lo.

Sentou-se ao lado do menino, apoiando a bandeja no colchão. Ajeitou o prato de Quatre sobre seu colo:

- Quer que eu dê comida na boca, meu bebezinho?

O rubor de Quatre teve outro motivo agora, ficando envergonhado pelo modo que Duo falara. Mas sabia que ele só estava preocupado consigo e tentava ajudá-lo do jeito que podia.

- Obrigado, Duo, mas eu consigo comer sozinho. – lançou-lhe um olhar cúmplice, pondo-se a comer.

Duo também aproveitou para jantar, sempre trocando olhares com o amigo para se certificar que ele estava bem. Parecia que cumprira sua parte no trato, se acalmando mais. O loirinho assoprava cada colherada que levava à boca, antes de comer, o que era um deleite para Duo, que o estava achando incrivelmente fofinho fazendo aquilo. Já havia um bom tempo que era apaixonado por Quatre e, todo gesto seu, já era motivo de sua admiração, sua bondade, seu jeito meigo, preocupado.

Jantaram e o moreninho entregou-lhe a xícara:

- Beba o chazinho que lhe fará bem, sim? – tentava ser delicado com o amigo, sabia que ele estava mais frágil que de costume.

Concordou com um aceno de cabeça e sorveu devagar a bebida. Duo sorriu:

- Bom menino. – afagou os fios claros num cafuné.

Quatre sorriu, fechando os olhos. O americano pôs tudo o que trouxera sobre um criado mudo e sentou-se no lado oposto do menino, encostando-se também na cama e passando um braço pelos ombros do loirinho, trazendo-o para perto de si. Quatre deixou-se ficar, coladinho ao amigo, deitando sua cabeça em seu peitoral, ainda de olhos fechados. Duo usou o braço livre para envolvê-lo pela frente, deitando sua mão no braço esquerdo do menino.

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, a respiração de Quatre estava suave e não tardou para ele pegar no sono. Duo o percebeu molinho em seus braços, sorrindo serenamente por, enfim, ele ter descansado, e continuou a ampará-lo por mais algum tempo. Estava adorando aquela sensação, de ter o menino aninhado em seu colo, todo entregue. Por outro lado, sofria muito ao vê-lo triste como estava.

Cuidadosamente o deitou na cama, cobrindo-o. Beijou sua testa pálida carinhosamente, enquanto ajeitava o lençol, e desligou a luz, saindo do quarto e deixando a porta encostada. Aproveitou para tomar um banho, precisava descansar também. Deixou que a ducha caísse sobre seu corpo, aliviando boa parte da tensão do dia; saiu rapidamente, não queria demorar-se muito, caso o loirinho acordasse e precisasse de si. Passou seu creme na longa cascata castanha, secando por cima com a toalha.

Foi para o quarto de visitas, vestia um pijama de ceda preto com uma listra vermelha nas mangas, gola e barras, estando os dois primeiros botões abertos. Sentou-se na cama, com a luz ainda apagada e a porta entreaberta, para não atrapalhar muito a Quatre, e começou a secar o cabelo com um secador que pegou no banheiro. Ao terminar, suspirou, penteando delicadamente as mechas e dirigiu-se para a sala, onde ligou a TV bem baixinho. Queria estar acordado para atender as necessidades do amigo-amor.

Era por volta das onze da noite quando o telefone tocou. Duo apressou-se a atendê-lo:

- Alô?

- Senhor Maxwell?

- Ele mesmo. Quem é?

- Aqui é da casa do senhor Winner... – sentia a voz temerosa do outro lado – Acabaram de ligar do hospital avisando que a senhorita Iria... Infelizmente, ela faleceu.

Os violetas se arregalaram: Iria morrera!

- Como o senhor ligou mais cedo pra cá avisando que ele estava com o senhor, gostaria de saber se não podia avisá-lo.

- Cl... Claro. – sua voz quase não saíra.

- Obrigada e... Espero que o Senhor Winner fique bem. – desligou o telefone.

Duo levou vagarosamente o fone ao gancho, ainda não acreditando nas palavras que ouvira. Seu peito doía em pesar, não só por estar triste pela perda da colega, como e principalmente por Quatre. Não queria nem pensar o que seria do menino quando soubesse disso, ele não merecia mais essa tragédia.

Foi até seu quarto, onde ele dormia, abrindo a porta vagarosamente e entrando silencioso. Ao ver a figura do loirinho dormindo com tanta serenidade, teve pena de acordá-lo para dar aquela triste notícia, entretanto sabia que ele não o perdoaria se o deixasse dormindo ao invés de avisar-lhe na hora sobre o falecimento de Iria.

Suspirou e, em movimentos suaves, colocou a mão a no rostinho do menino:

- Quat... Quatre, querido, acorde. – pedia carinhosamente.

Como ele tinha o sono leve, acordou rapidamente. Os olhos azuis piscaram algumas vezes, a face demonstrando extremo cansaço, e, ao deparar-se com o amigo, sentou-se de pressa:

- Duo? O que foi, eu dormi demais? – perguntou, preocupado.

Duo sorriu amarelo, sentando-se em posição de índio, como o próprio Quatre fazia, à frente do amigo. Tomou-lhe as mãos entre as suas, o encarando apreensivamente: devia ser cuidadoso e delicado nessa hora.

- Quatre, meu bem. – acariciou a face rosada do menino, tornando a segurar-lhe as mãos finas – Você precisa ser forte.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – seu coração disparou, podia ver o brilho triste nos olhos violetas, e sabia que isso não era bom.

- Infelizmente, a Iria não pôde suportar mais e... Ela faleceu. – revelou, com pesar.

- QUE? Não, não é verdade! Não é! – descontrolando-se, soltou-se do amigo.

- Quat...

- Pare de mentir! – Quatre passou a gritar.

- Acalme-se, Quat... – apesar do pedido, compreendia muito bem o que se passava com o amigo.

- Não, não, não! – as lágrimas começaram a escorrer grossas de seus olhos, agora tudo saindo não muito mais forte que um sussurro.

O loirinho aos poucos foi saindo do choque e, parando de gritar e se remexer como um louco, ficou estático no seu lugar, chorando fortemente. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, soluçando alto. Duo assistia em silêncio, sentindo-se horrível pela dor do amigo-amor.

- Vem cá. – puxou-o para um abraço forte.

Quatre agarrou-se a ele, apertando o pijama negro com as mãos.

- Por que? Por que? Eu a amava tanto... Por que ela foi me deixar? – perguntava, chorando.

Duo levou uma mão ao cabelo loiro de Quatre, acariciando-o como se aquilo pudesse aliviar o sofrimento do menino.

...o...

Chegaram à mansão de Quatre finalmente, Duo o amparava pelos ombros e o loirinho ainda chorava fraco. Estava surpreso depois de presenciar o funeral árabe, aqueles lamúrios típicos do povo de Quatre ainda ressoavam em sua cabeça.

Iria ficar com Quatre o tempo que ele precisasse, na sua casa, já que não queria deixá-lo sozinho num momento desses. Tinha muito medo do que lhe pudesse acontecer, pois, o conhecendo como o conhecia, sabia que ele se recusaria a comer, não dormiria direito, ficaria trancado no quarto o tempo todo... Então queria estar lá na mansão com ele pelos próximos dias, para ajudá-lo.

E não estava enganado: nas duas semanas que se seguiram foi um verdadeiro sufoco fazer o loirinho comer alguma coisa ou até mesmo conversar. (2) Mas não agüentava mais vê-lo nesse estado, não que se incomodasse de cuidar do amigo, e sim que doía-lhe o modo como Quatre estava acabado. Não queria ver seu amor daquele jeito, precisava mudar isso, fazer alguma coisa.

Resolveu tirá-lo daquele quarto de uma vez, inventaria jeitos de se divertirem. E o que pretendia agora era fazê-lo tomar um pouco de sol, nadar. Aproximou-se mais da cama, sentando-se nela, onde o "montinho" estava.

- Vamos, Quatre, você vai se alegrar. – pediu, fazendo um carinho na coluna do menino.

- Já disse que não quero, Duo.

O americano riu-se por dentro, ao perceber que lá no fundo Quatre agia como um menino mimado. Ele sabia que Duo só queria ajudar, mas não tinha coragem e vontade para nada, estava arrasado com a morte da irmã. Justo agora que tudo ía tão bem a vida lhe prega uma peça dessas! Não sabia se suportaria a perda da irmã que tanto amava, ela era a pessoa de sua família que mais lhe era valiosa.

- Ô, loirinho, eu sei que você tá triste, mas você tem que sair dessa. – segurando delicadamente na cintura do menino, Duo o virou para si. Fez um carinho na bochecha rosada – Precisa voltar a viver, meu bem.

- Duo... Eu não tenho vontade.

- Eu sei como é perder alguém querido, sei que não sou tão sensível como você, mas já me abalei muito por isso também. E por isso eu digo que, uma hora ou outra, tudo isso vai passar e se tornar apenas uma lembrança amarga. Só que eu não gosto de te ver assim.

- Eu sinto muito, Duo... Mas eu não tenho ânimo para fazer as coisas.

- Eu sei que não tem, mas você precisa se ajudar, Quatre. Se não tentar, também não vai sair disso! Olha, como você acha que Iria se sentiria se soubesse que por sua causa seu irmãozinho está se acabando? Não seja egoísta com a memória da sua irmã, não faça de todas as coisas boas que ela já te fez uma tristeza sem fim, que isso não é justo com Iria. Ela não te fez tudo o que fez na vida para depois você ficar assim, fez?

Quatre pensou um pouco, absorvendo aquelas palavras. Duo estava certo, Iria era tão boa com ele, sempre o ajudava e, se assim o fazia, era porque queria vê-lo feliz, e não daquele jeito que estava agora.

- Tá... Tá bem, Duo. Tem razão.

O moreninho sorriu, feliz coma pequena vitória.

- Ótimo, é assim que se fala, Quat. Tenho certeza que Iria ficaria muito orgulhosa de você. – e, sorrindo, tocou-lhe a franja loira – Então vamos para a piscina, o dia está perfeito para nadar! Quer que eu te ajude ou você consegue se arrumar sozinho?

- Eu me arrumo, obrigado. – sentou-se, lançando-lhe um meio sorriso.

Duo sorriu e, terminando com o carinho em seu cabelo macio e sedoso, levantou-se.

- Então vou me arrumar, qualquer coisa é só gritar... Hehe, se bem que seria bem engraçado ver você gritando porque quer que eu te ajude a encher a sua bóia de peixinho.

Realmente, pedir para Quatre berrar caso necessitasse de algo era pedir demais. O próprio loirinho riu com a idéia do amigo, fraquinho:

- Eu não uso bóias, Duo! – fingiu-se de indigando.

- Ahahaha! Ué, mas parece bem a sua cara usar uma em cada braço. – rindo, beijou a cabeça do amigo – Tô esperando lá fora.

Quatre concordou, seu humor um pouquinho melhor. Duo foi se arrumar também, colocando um calção de banho bege e uma regata branca, em seguida foi ao banheiro, dar uma ajeitada no visual, deixando a porta aberta mesmo. Mexendo nas gavetas achou um protetor solar e, nesse momento, encontrou Quatre que também ía ao banheiro. Chamou:

- Ei, Quat! Olha só o que eu encontrei. – mostrou, divertido – Esse é daqueles que ficam roxos depois de passar.

- Hihi! – o loirinho riu ao notar o olhar sapeca de Duo.

O moreninho passou um pouco de protetor nos dedos e, aproximando-se de Quatre, deslizou os dedos pelo seu rosto:

- Ai que gracinha, Quat! Você tá parecendo uma uva. – riu baixinho.

- Haha, Duo! – corou, sem deixar de rir um pouquinho.

- Agora vem cá, que você é branquinho demais pra tomar sol direto. – e se pôs a espalhar o protetor solar no garoto.

O loirinho esperou que ele passasse o filtro em seu corpo quietinho, gostando de toda atenção e dedicação que o amigo lhe dispensava. Após terminar, Duo notou que o roxo já desaparecia:

- Vou estar na piscina.

- Tá bem, assim que terminar de me arrumar eu vou lá.

- Ok, até mais.

Duo foi para a piscina como dissera, o sol não estava muito forte e o dia estava fresco, seria bom Quatre nadar um pouquinho, pois assim ficaria cansadinho e sonolento, dormindo tranqüilamente aquela noite, uma vez que não dormira muito bem nesses dias. Viu o loirinho se aproximando e sentou-se na cadeira de piscina, abrindo as pernas e chamando o menino com a mão.

Quatre caminhava calmamente até ele, usando uma camiseta branca e uma sunga verde-musgo. Sentou-se entre as pernas do amigo, mirando a paisagem à sua frente. Duo enroscou os dedos nos fios claros, a brincar com eles. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até o protetor solar fazer efeito e Duo decidir que já estava na hora do menino se molhar um pouquinho.

- Vem, vamos nadar, Quatre. – convidou, retirando com cuidado a camiseta do loirinho, que erguera os braços para ajudar na tarefa.

Quatre se levantou após estar só de sunga e sentou-se à borda da piscina, molhando os pezinhos delicados e os pulsos finos, aos poucos. O moreninho retirou sua regata, jogando-a sobre a cadeira e não resistiu ao notar a cena, foi mais forte que si: Quatre estava tão calminho ali, que ele tomou distância e foi correndo pular na piscina. Obviamente voou água para tudo que é lado, mas, principalmente, em Quatre.

- Ah! – o loirinho levou a mão aos olhos, esfregando a região atingida.

Duo surgiu à sua frente, rindo com gosto:

- Ahahaha! Te peguei, Quat!

- Ah, você vai ver só! – e passou a jogar água em Duo com as mãos.

- Hehe! Não vai conseguir nada daí! – o moreninho se aproximou, segurando na cintura de Quatre e o puxando delicadamente para dentro da piscina.

Para não deixá-lo afundar, Duo o segurou firme e o trouxe para perto de si. Mas a posição tomou outras proporções, pois ambos ficaram se encarando, um tão próximo do outro, enlaçados assim... Seus olhares bobos acabaram quando Duo percebeu o que estava fazendo e, sem graça, separou-se do amigo.

- Er, vamos pra lá, Quat... – ele já ia se afastando, tentando ir para a ponta oposta da piscina, quando sente seu braço ser envolvido pelos dedos finos de Quatre.

Voltou-se para o amigo, a face ainda expressando uma leve confusão. Viu que Quatre também mantinha uma expressão abobalhada e, num delicado movimento, Quatre o puxou para si, enlaçando seus ombros com uma mão e apoiando a outra em seu pescoço. Duo arregalou os olhos, surpreso, mas não teve tempo de ir muito além, pois Quatre acariciou seus lábios com os deles, partindo logo para um beijo. Ficou sem reagir por uns instantes, todavia, ao notar aquilo que há tanto queria, entregou-se àquele beijo, envolvendo a cintura fina do loirinho e passando uma mão por trás, na sua costa, trazendo-o mais perto.

O beijo antes tímido e incerto tornou-se fogoso e atordoante. Quando já não tinham mais ar, separaram-se. Quatre olhava para baixo, corado, o que fez Duo corar levemente também, achando que o menino tinha sentido uma mera atração devido a aproximação dos corpos.

- Me desculpe, Quatre, não queria me aproveitar da sua situação. – disse, em relação ao estado frágil de Quatre pela morte da irmã, com a voz embargada.

De repente seu mais íntimo e secreto sonho tinha sido revelado por um impulso e não queria que tudo estivesse perdido. Entendia que devia ter confundido Quatre com suas atitudes, não o culpava pelo beijo, afinal, ele estava carente pela falta da irmã. Só esperava que ele não deixasse de ser seu amigo, não sabia se poderia agüentar isso, ou, se, tal atitude, piorasse o estado depressivo de Quatre.

- Duo... Eu, me desculpe. Eu... – sua voz saía baixa, ainda muito envergonhado pelo que fizera – Não está se aproveitando de mim, eu "gosto" de você. Muito.

- Você... O que? – perguntou descrente, não acreditando que seus ouvidos tinham mesmo escutado aquilo.

- Eu... Me desculpa! – ergueu seu rosto para o amigo à sua frente, seus olhos azuis já rasos de lágrimas – Eu sei que você gosta de mulheres, mas, por favor, me perdoa por te amar. Por favor...

Duo não podia estar mais feliz, estava meio bobo ainda pela revelação inesperada, porém, seu peito ardia em felicidade. Aproximou-se de Quatre, enlaçando sua cintura novamente:

- Ah, loirinho, por que nunca me disse isso antes? – sorria com uma alegria jamais vista antes.

Quatre o olhava confuso, meio atordoado.

- Que quer dizer com isso, Duo?

Duo sapecou-lhe um beijinho na ponta do narizinho arrebitado, olhando-o nos olhos logo depois:

- Que você é a coisinha mais fofa desse mundo! E que eu te amo muito.

As sobrancelhas loiras arquearam, a cara de espanto de Quatre não podia ser maior. Entreabriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Duo aproveitou a oportunidade para começar outro beijo.

Esquecendo o que ia fazer, Quatre correspondeu ao beijo novamente. Os dois ficando loucos com aquele carinho tão desejado e, antes que se afogassem, Duo separou-se um pouquinho:

- Você tem uma boquinha mais doce do que eu imaginava. – sorriu.

Então o menino deixou que algumas lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos azuis, mas desta vez ostentando um sorriso.

- Chorando de novo? – Duo perguntou, divertido.

- Mas dessa vez é de felicidade! – contou, entrelaçando as mãozinhas em seu pescoço.

O americano beijou as lágrimas que lhe caíam pelos rostinho suave, encarando-o:

- Pode demonstrar sua felicidade de outras maneiras. Não quero mais te ver chorando, meu amor. – e, sorrindo doce, beijou sua testa – A partir de hoje quero te ver feliz, quero e vou fazer aquele seu sorriso lindo voltar para seu rosto e nunca mais sair de lá.

O loirinho sorriu, Iria estaria feliz por ele, finalmente ele estava com quem amava. E não precisaria mais chorar ao lado dele, sentia que não teria mais motivo para isso. Duo lhe sorriu de volta e os dois tornaram a se beijar, dessa vez mais longa e apaixonadamente. Depois de tantas lágrimas, finalmente tinham um motivo para comemorar. E não o desperdiçariam por nada.

_...Don't cry, my love_

_I'm here tonight_

_I'll kiss your tears,_

_And everything will be good... _

Owari. 

...o...

(1) E eu que pensei que ela já tinha batido as botas aí.¬¬ Finjam que não foi ela que morreu na Guerra.¬¬

(2) Sei que fiz o Quatre chorão demais, mas penso eu que ficaria bem pior que isso se algo acontecesse a alguém que eu goste. Portanto, dêem um desconto, ok?

Ooooi! Eu pensei que tivesse deletado essa fic há muito tempo... Mas aí eu a vi aqui nos arquivos. A escrevi há mais de um ano, porém, não gosto muito dela... Acho que está muito objetiva, direta...E isso não faz muito meu jeito, quase nem falei sobre os sentimentos deles, muito menos toquei no que o Quat sentiu com a morte da Iria... Por esses e outros, não gosto muito da fic, acho que ela está horrível. Entretanto, não queria deixá-la mais mofando no meu pc, então cá está ela. x-x

Gosto muito desse casal e pretendo fazer outras fic deles, mas garanto que elas serão bem melhores do que esta daqui. Apesar de que quase ninguém curte eles...

De qualquer jeito, deixem reviews, please! (isto é, se alguém leu essa fic devido o casal¬¬)

Escrita em: 2004

Postada em: dez/2005

Bye!


End file.
